<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929396">The Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Bondage, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu loves being kinky. But it's usually by himself, in the security of his own bedroom, where he can shove toys in his ass and call Yoochun's name when he comes. He's never thought about what would happen if his secret gets out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day, Junsu staggered into his apartment. His head buzzed and his vision swam a little. Junho had talked him into going out with the other players for drinks. It had been fun, but thinking of his schedule the next day, Junsu was regretting it.</p><p>He put his soccer cleats on the shelf with the other, and hung his sweater up in the closet. He contemplated eating something, and decided he was too tired. He manuveured through the dark on automatic, almost like his bed was pulling him down the hall. Once in his room, he took off his shirt, tossed it somewhere, and had just enough energy left to slip out of his jeans. He fell face first onto the bed and groaned as his sore body relaxed.</p><p>He couldn't blame soccer for all of his soreness. The night before, he'd gone just a bit crazy with his toys. It was rare that he had a night free to himself, but Jaejoong had been filming and Yoochun was with his brother, and Junho had a date. He'd needed it though. He rubbed his wrists, remembering how tight the restraints had been on his arms. His cock pulsed and Junsu groaned, rolling over. Maybe he wasn't too tired.</p><p>He reached above his head, for a pillow, and jerked when he hand touched something else. He turned his head and frowned, puzzled. With a deep breath, he rolled over and pushed up. His eyes went wide.</p><p>On his pillow was a black trail of anal beads, a ball gag and a sleep mask. His cock twitched.</p><p>"What the hell?" he muttered. These were not his toys. He picked up the ball gag and heard a paper rustle.</p><p>Without taking his eyes from the toys, Junsu reached over and flipped his lamp on. He immediately recognized the writing as Yoochun's. Shaking, Junsu picked up the papers.</p><p>
  <b>Hey Su-ah,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>First: an explanation: Someone slipped into your apartment last night after you didn't answer your phone and saw you doing something and then told me about what he saw and heard.</b>
</p><p>Junsu felt his face pale. "Oh, fuck." He wondered who had come in, but if it wasn't Yoochun, the only other two people who had a key were Jaejoong and Junho. Probably Jaejoong. Junho would have screamed or something.</p><p>
  <b>Second: This is not going to change our relationship either way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And third: I want you.</b>
</p><p>Junsu vision blurred. There was ... no way. This was a joke. A trick. A ... Yoochun would never joke about something like this though.</p><p>
  <b>I don't know what that means to you. It could mean nothing. Part of me hopes it doesn't. You're one of my best friends, Su-ah, and I love you more than anyone. I can give you what you want. I want to give you what you need. If you don't, or if this is just too weird, then when I see you tonight, I'll pretend this didn't happen. I'll pretend that I don't know that you moan my name while you fuck yourself with a dildo. Otherwise ... well, keep reading.</b>
</p><p>Yoochun ... Yoochun loved him. And ... With a gasp, Junsu lay back on the bed, arms out. He shut his eyes, picturing everything he'd done to himself the night before, picturing Yoochun doing it all to him. It wasn't hard. It was a nightly fantasy. The ghostly feel of Yoochun's fingers on his body and his cock buried in Junsu's ass provided enough pleasure for Junsu to jerk off at least once a day.</p><p>Yoochun wanted it too? He didn't quite believe it.</p><p>He lifted the letter above his face and kept reading.</p><p>
  <b>The first thing I want to do to you is kiss you. Really, truly kiss you. Nothing like the pecks or friend kisses we've exchanged in the past. I want to lap at your lips, bite them and suck them into my mouth. I want to pin you underneath me, hold your hands above your head and push them against the bed, the wall, the couch, whatever surface we're on. I want to hold your legs down with mine, and watch as your body arches up. I want to hear you whimper and beg me for more.</b>
</p><p>Unconsciously, Junsu lifted the hand not holding the letter above his head. He imagined and felt the press of Yoochun's fingers on his wrist, the feel of his body heat over him. He moaned and lifted his hips.</p><p>
  <b>Do you want more than that, Su-ah? Do you want me to press my body against you, rock my hips and let you feel my erection through our clothes?</b>
</p><p>"Oh, god, yes."</p><p>
  <b>Once I've turned you on so much just from kissing you, I'm going to take off your clothes. All of them. First your shirt, prefferably one with buttons, so I can tease you and lick you and eat you as I unwrap you. Are your nipples as sensitive as they look? Will just the brush of my lips make them harden? Will the touch of my tongue make you shiver? Or is that not enough? It won't be enough for me. I'm going to bite them, and suck on them and pinch, and turn them purple with bruises. You'll have teeth imprints around them for days.</b>
</p><p>Junsu's head went light as his fingers found a nipple. He pinched the nubs, picturing Yoochun's mouth, his hot breath. His hips lifted off the bed, wishing for the press of a body that wasn't there. There was a growing wet spot on his boxers.</p><p>
  <b>Once I have your shirt off, I'm going to tie you to your headboard. I'll wrap a silk tie around each wrist, tighten it until your fingers tingle and then attach the ends to the intricate metal frame above your head. And then I'm going to look at you, and memorize you and watch as your skin flushes under my gaze. I can almost hear you whimpering my name, begging me to touch you. Whisper-light, I'll caress your chest, run my fingers over your abs. Lick my lips as your muscles tighten, and your veins pop out in your arms. I know you're slightly ticklish and I'll drag my nails down your sides, tease your bruised nipples, push my palms against them until you're gasping and writhing beneath me. You're sweating now. And I blow cool air over your skin, watching it jerk. I can't decide what kind of pants I want you to wear, and at this point, it won't matter. I'm sure I'll be tired of teasing you. I want you so much that you'll be lucky if I don't rip your pants off your body. And your boxers. God, that one piece of clothing separating our skin. Those I am going to rip off, so if you don't want them ruined, I suggest you don't wear any.</b>
</p><p>Junsu had no problem with that. He pushed his boxers off, cock slapping against his stomach. He spread his legs and then once again reached above him, gripped the bed frame and continued reading.</p><p>
  <b>And now that you're naked, I can't stop touching you. I'm going to run my hands up and down your legs, cup your balls and stroke your cock. I want you to come. I want to see you come just from my touch. I know you will, too, because you want it as much as I do. I take your cock in my hand, firmly, nothing soft for you, you masochist, and I dig my thumb into the slit. You shout my name and beg me for more. I grip your balls too, yank on them roughly while I stroke you. Your body is even more taut, your mouth is open in a constant moan. Your stomach tightens, your hips jerk up and twitch. Your cock pulses and with a little smirk, I lean down and touch the head of your cock with my tongue. You almost scream and then come hard, pulsing white all over you stomach and my hand. I keep stroking and scoop the come from your skin. I press my fingers against your mouth and you lick them clean, begging me for more. You want me to fuck your mouth. You want to swallow my cock and feel it down your throat for the next three days. You want to eat my come.</b>
</p><p>Junsu licked his lips. He doesn't know when, while reading the letter, he'd started stroking his cock, but he didn't care. He sped up, wanting to feel the warmth of come on his stomach, and the taste of it in his mouth.</p><p>
  <b>Are you aching for me yet, Junsu? Can you feel me inside you yet? Almost, huh? I can almost feel your body tightening around my cock as I push into you for the first time. I'm so eager for it that I don't want to prep you. I want to see how tight you can be. Fuck, Su-ah. I need you. I can't keep writing about this. It's torturing me. I hope it's torturing you. What time is it? Are you home yet? Junho said you were out drinking, but he promised you'd be home by two. Is it two? I hope it is. Because I'm going to let myself into your apartment at two am. And I'm going to make my way to the bedroom and see what is waiting for me. There are two choices, Su-ah. I left you some things. That's the first choice. The second choice is ... well, ... like I said before. This won't change anything unless you want it to.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I love you. Always have, always will.<br/>
I want you. Always have, always will.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>See you soon, love.<br/>
Yoochun</b>
</p><p>Junsu groaned and stilled his hand. He could feel Yoochun there, feel his fingers in his ass and feel their skin together. He opened his eyes. His alarm clock said it was 1:48am. Fuck.</p><p>Junsu sat up. Ten minutes. It wasn't enough time, but god, that letter was enough foreplay. He threw his legs off the edge of the bed and went to his closet for two ties. He wrapped them around his wrists as he went back to bed. Next, he grabbed lube from his bedside drawer. He didn't want prep, and those anal beads were teasing him. He puddled the lube in his hand and rolled four of the beads in it. Kneeling, he slipped the first bead underneath himself. He teased his hole only for a second and pushed, gasping at the stretch and unusual feeling. It'd been a long time since he'd played with beads. The second bead popped in and the third followed quickly.</p><p>Junsu gripped the base of his cock, breathing deeply, staving off a sudden orgasm. The beads were rolling around and teasing his prostate. Not yet. Fuck he should have grabbed a cock ring. He shifted, the beads moved indside him. With a shudder, he moved across the bed. He quickly secured the ball gag, and then looked at the bedframe. Yeah, he could do this blind. He pulled the sleep mask on. Going by feel, he looped the ties through his bedframe. He secured each one and then tested the give. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He stretched out as far as he could go. His arms stayed suspended as he lowered his upper body to the bed, ass in the air. He spread his legs. The rest of the beads slapped against his inner thighs.</p><p>And he waited.</p><p>Just like in the letter, his fingers tingled, and a sheen of sweat covered his body. His body thrummed with anticipation. He rolled his hips, feeling the beads move inside him. He whimpered around the gag.</p><p>Senses on overdrive, he jerked when a door opened. His cock slapped up against his stomach. And just that was agonizing. He moaned loudly, hoping Yoochun heard him and hurried. He needed him. So much.</p><p>A sharp intake of air told him he was no longer alone.</p><p>He whined and yanked on the ties.</p><p>Agonizing seconds later, the sound of cloth bunching and dropping echoed around the room.</p><p>Junsu sighed in relief.</p><p>When the bed dipped behind him, Junsu groaned. He lowered his head and shook his ass, begging around the gag.</p><p>Hands cupped his ass, and then lips pressed against his skin.</p><p>"Hey sexy," Yoochun whispered, his deep voice vibrating over Junsu's skin.</p><p>The beads moved and another was pushed into his ass. Junsu cried out around the gag. And then he cried out louder when Yoochun's naked skin pressed against his. Hands ran up and down his sides, carressing and tickling, just like the letter had said. He jerked his hips back and Yoochun spanked him. Junsu moaned and did it again, begging again.</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. "Do you think you can come just from me spanking you?"</p><p>Junsu nodded and whimpered. He was already so close.</p><p>"Maybe next time," Yoochun said. Again lips pressed against his ass. The kisses turned to bites and sucks and Junsu tried to hold still. It was so hard not to thrust back. Yoochun played with the anal beads, pulling them until one almost fell out and then pushing it back in, letting his fingers follow. He spread his fingers, curled them around a bead inside him.</p><p>Junsu shivered and spread his legs more. His orgasm was so close. He just needed a little touch on his cock to come. A touch of Yoochun's hand.</p><p>The anal beads left his body slowly, one by one, stretching him more. And then something else round pushed against his body. Something round, but not plastic. Junsu whimpered again and pushed back as Yoochun thrust forward. His slick cock slammed into Junsu's body. Jusnu cried out, yanking on the restraints and throwing his head back.</p><p>Yoochun cursed. He pulled back and thrust back in, quick and steady.</p><p>Junsu shut his eyes behind the blindfold, tears soaking into it as they seeped from his eyes. Yoochun's fingers dug into his hips. His breath left him with every thrust. He sped up, slamming them together, and Junsu cried out, shivering and twitching. His body froze and his cock pulsed, slapping up against his stomach again. Everything shattered and he pulsed out his orgasm all over the bed below him. His entrance tightened around Yoochun's cock, and Yoochun cried out. Junsu tried not to go limp, but Yoochun didn't mind, making it easier to pull his body back as he thrust forward.</p><p>"Fuck, Su-fucking ... why ... before, done this sooner, so hot. Fuck!"</p><p>Junsu whimpered as pleasure zinged through his body. He felt spent, even as his cock continued to pulse.</p><p>Yoochun cried out his name again, body stopping for a brief moment. And then he slammed forward, hard and quick, each thrust punctuated with a cry until he came, dick pulsing inside of Junsu. Yoochun fell forward with a moan, and they collapsed to the bed. Their heavy breathing echoed through the room.</p><p>With a whimper, Junsu writhed underneath him.</p><p>"Sorry, love," Yoochun whispered and pressed a kiss to Junsu's sweaty neck. With a deep breath, Yoochun pushed off him. His fingers shook as they removed the ties from his wrists. He took the gag out of Junsu's mouth, and Junsu moved his jaw around, loosening it.</p><p>Hands cupped his cheeks, and then lips pressed against his.</p><p>Junsu moaned, folding himself against Yoochun's body, losing himself in the press of lips.</p><p>"Love you," Yoochun said.</p><p>Junsu smiled. "I love you."</p><p>Yoochun hooked his finger on the sleep mask and pulled it down. "Really?"</p><p>Junsu shut his eyes against the pale glow that seemed so bright. "Yes, really. Wasn't that one of the terms of the letter?"</p><p>"Yes. But I still can't believe it."</p><p>Junsu buried his face in Yoochun's neck, arms snaking around his thin waist. "Me neither. But let's not question it, okay? Not right now. We can tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Junsu relaxed, or tried to. Yoochun was running his hands over his back and it was making it hard to think. He lifted his head and their lips met and Junsu decided that he didn't really need to sleep. He threw a leg over Yoochun's body and pushed up with his hands so he was more or less straddling him. He hummed and rocked his hips, humping Yoochun's thigh.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and lifted his head. Their lips met.</p><p>"I love your letter," Junsu said. "So sexy. I want you to do all of that to me right now, but we have a photoshoot tomorrow and I don't really want to have hickys all over me for that."</p><p>"That's what makeup is for."</p><p>Junsu laughed and kissed him again. Between kisses, he said, "Well, true, but I don't mind just having normal sex either." He reached behind him and lifted Yoochun's cock.  Yoochun's eyes shut with a sigh as they joined together again.</p><p>"And besides," Junsu said and he moved up and down. "I want to eat your come. And I want to eat it off your body."</p><p>"Fuck. We need to sleep."</p><p>Junsu sat up, changing the angle. He tilted his head back and said, "No, we don't." He gripped Yoochun's chest and fucked himself slowly. "We need to fuck."</p><p>"We are fucking." Yoochun's fingers tightened on his hips. "But I am not going to be the one to take the blame tomorrow when we both have bags under our eyes and no energy."</p><p>"Jaejoong will understand," Junsu said, speeding up.</p><p>"Yeah, but ... fuck, Su-ah, faster ... I can't ... think. Fuck."</p><p>Junsu dropped his elbows to the bed beside Yoochun's head. "Don't think," he whispered, lips brushing.</p><p>Yoochun moaned. He planted his feet and thrust up as fast as he could.</p><p>"Don't think. Just fuck me and love me all night long."</p><p>Yoochun nodded. "All night. Love you. All night, every night."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>